


And Then There Was Two

by Music_Mandy1991



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Multi, bookcaseninja's300followerchallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Mandy1991/pseuds/Music_Mandy1991
Summary: And Then There Was TwoMcKirk X ReaderStar TrekMild mentions of harm.Word Count- 1,670This was done for @bookcaseninja‘a event on tumblr. (https://bookcaseninja.tumblr.com/post/175819199285/bookcaseninjas-300-follower-challenge)I hope you like it. Muse hit me hard like a tone of bricks for this one.





	And Then There Was Two

Y/N!”

You hear the distinct sounds of Captain Kirk and Doctor McCoy. Your eyes beginning to twitch as you look at your feet. Having been sent on your first away mission you started out excited. You couldn’t believe that your botany degree would have come in handy. It took quite a bit for you to be able to come on this mission and you were upset that you had so easily gotten hurt. Go figure…my first mission and I get knocked out by a local. Those were your lasts thoughts as you fell towards the ground and blacked out.

“What the hell?”

You wake to find yourself in a vast darkened room. The only light was a spotlight that seemed to flash on your body. Moving around slowly your light expanded into other parts of the space. The more you walked around the more comfortable you felt. As you continued to look around your yellow light source seemed to shoot down an expansive hallway. Without thinking twice you ran down the hall to be stopped by a simple barn door. You giggle as a silver banner which read “soulmate” appeared across the top of it.

“This must be my mindscape.”

Resting your hand on the door you couldn’t help but giggle. You could feel the emotions of your found soul mate. Normally you would’ve found such a topic absurd. That was until you met the CMO of the USS Enterprise Leonard McCoy. You had done just about everything possible to avoid going to sickbay. If you were being honest with yourself it gave you the willies just thinking about it. But you began to feel a random burst of aggression as your physical approached. You couldn’t figure out where these emotional responses were coming from but you knew they weren’t yours.

“If you find your soulmate you will feel their emotions.”

That was how the old story went and oh boy was that never truer when you met Leonard McCoy. The moment you had stepped into his office for that physical you knew that you had felt that anxious grumpy feeling before. Thank the powers that be that he could also feel your emotions. Having been honest with you he knew these weird emotions were yours and that you were destined to be together. It had been one wild ride but you knew all of the emotions were from a place of love.

“Come one Y/N…wake up.”

Leonard’s voice was coming through the crack of the door. Smiling you made your way through the simple room. You couldn’t help but giggle. You remembered when you had created this room. Having had to have Spock teach you some meditation techniques you had created this room for all things Leonard. Each emotion or thought about him was put in this room. Hell it was even pale blue the color that reminded you of him.

“I know I’m here for a reason love. I just have to figure out why.”

You focus hard on those words as you try to send them to him. Having expanded your mental abilities you knew that even if it was just a tiny bit something would reach him. Looking around you felt at home among the blue. You knew he was taking care of you. Pausing just for a moment you turn your head and look in the corner. Floating there was a small ball of golden light.

“Hey there little guy…”

You reach out and brush your fingers across the light. It feels so warm and close. Close like you had met this light before. Wrapping your arms around it you try your best to hug it.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Jim Kirk was sitting on the bridge a nervous wreck. He had felt that he could’ve protected you from that attack. Someone had to run this ship. And though he desired to be by your side he couldn’t be. His slump stance straightened up as he felt a wave of warmth that covered his entire body. Y/N? Is that you? Is this proof that you are my soulmate? Jim thought as he got back to work a soft smile playing across his features.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
You jump back as the small golden light became a larger stream of light. It danced around your body before making its way up towards the blue. Mingling with the blue it stayed constantly bigger as it floated around the room. Who the hell could this be? She thought as she saw the waves of gold. Focusing on the golden light she tried to see who this was. Without missing a beat the door you had walked through opened and revealed a scene reminiscing of the Enterprise Bridge on the other side. Love sometimes expresses itself in sacrifice. Those words fill your head as you jump. Looking around you couldn’t tell where this voice was coming from. Looking back at the door you let out a soft sigh.

“What have I got to lose at this point? Maybe this will help me find out who the golden light is.”

You take a deep breath as you began to slowly walk back towards the door. A wave of positive emotions crashed over you as you took your place on the bridge. Chekov…Uhura…Sulu…Spock…Scotty… You see flashes of memories of these people and smiled. Without thinking you rest your hand on Jim’s chair.

“I hope she wakes up soon.”

“I hope Bones is treating her well.”

You jump away from the chair as you try to catch your breath. Was that really Jim? You thought as you slowly take a seat in the chair. You could feel your nervous captain sitting in his place of command.

“I can’t believe I let her get hurt.”

“I really hope she can feel me.”

“I really hope she wakes up. I can’t afford to lose my soulmate.”

Tears began to fall from your eyes. Could one really have more than one soulmate? Were these Jim’s real feelings? Taking a deep breath she walked out of the bridge. She tried to find the middle room again. Wiping up the tears from her face she smiled closing her eyes hard.

“Time to wake up…”

With those simple words you were awake. Groaning in pain at your injuries you slowly sat up. Being hooked up to the bio bed was not something you looked forwards to. Hell being in sickbay at all was enough to give you the willies. Looking around you were bit nervous as you didn’t see anyone around.

“Leonard?”

You force your weak question from your throat. Christine had seen you out the corner of your eye and notified the doctor. Leonard rushed to your side. Looking at your monitor he quickly checked your vitals. Reaching up for him you groaned in pain.

“Don’t move Y/N. You need to be…”

“Jim…I need…Jim…”

Leonard looked at you confused as you had called out for the captain. He had known there was a connection between you and Jim. Hell once they were all on the ship together he had been honest with your connection. It took all he had not to say something as he went to the con.

“Sickbay to the Bridge…McCoy here. Y/N has woken up and has requested to see you sir.”

“Alright I’ll be right there. Kirk out.”

Jim bolted from his seat and made his way to sickbay. Once adjusted you look at Bones and smiled. Seeing Jim crush through the door you giggle. You couldn’t believe that this was happening. He was bursting in because you were his soulmate and you were awake. Shaking your head you smile.

“You…were my golden…light.”

Jim’s smile widened. He knew what she was talking about. He had taken that color because it was dear to him and now…now it was dear to her too. Something about having it out in the open calmed his paranoid heart. Now he knew she wasn’t going to just out reject him. Now he understood that he was a part of her life.

“I felt you hug me. Made me feel warm and good.”

Jim said as he stood beside the bio bed. You look the weakest you ever had and yet here he was. Standing here like he was ready to profess his love to you. Though knowing that he could feel you even though you didn’t have a strong bond said volumes.

“Well at least now that cat’s outta the bag and I don’t have’ta keep things to myself. Though it you spend more time with this smug jerk then me I might be a bit miffed.” 

You chuckle at the doctor’s comment. You had no idea how you were going to balance your busy lives with both of the busiest men on the ship, but that was half the fun. Knowing now that you would need a bigger room in your mind made you smile. Made you wonder if the boys would have such a space that she would occupy.

“I promise once I’m better we’ll work things out. All being together…I never thought I would ever be so blessed.”

Jim smiled as he reached down and kissed her forehead. You shuffle in your bed still making contorted faces of pain as you did.

“Now now it’s time you get some rest Y/N. Old Bonesy here will make sure you’re taken care of.”

Jim said with a stern tone. Bones nodded yes as he too bends down and placed a kiss on her forehead. A nice deep warm feeling engulfed your body as you felt the heart of their lips on your forehead.

“Now I’m back to work. It’ll be a lot easier now that I can calm down since you’re awake.”

Jim winked as he made his way back to the bridge. There seemed to be a slight spring in his step now that he knew you were safe. Bones let out a sigh as he watched Jim leave.

“You’re in for one hell of a ride Y/N.”

“I know Leonard. I know…”


End file.
